


and the ghosts come banging on the doors

by orphan_account



Series: disjointed narratives [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Grief, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter), focused on remus, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and he sits therein silencelistening to the screamsof long lost men
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: disjointed narratives [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576771
Kudos: 7





	and the ghosts come banging on the doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Remus’ grief after the war, as well as his werewolf transformations.  
> I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter!  
> Please comment or kudos if you can.

seven years old

screams and the full moon

a **monster** appears

from inside a

_terrified_

little boy

* * *

in his thirties

the middle of a war

_pain_

another transformation

once again, there is

**nobody**

* * *

sixteen and

l u c k y

 **better friends** than

he deserves

animagi, they

make it all better

you don’t know what you’ve 

got 

until it’s

g o n e

* * *

the end of the 

w a r

the world

**crumbles**

lily?

_dead_

james?

_dead_

peter?

_dead_

and sirius, a

**_traitor!_ **

(typicaltypicaltypical black)

(he doesn’t deserve **them** )

* * *

and on the last day of the war

(both wars)

he collapses on 

the floor

and hears

the ghosts of long-dead men

banging on the doors

long into the night


End file.
